Matara
by MerryPippinLuver
Summary: Kirk and the gang are back for another adventure! They investigate strange readings on a dead earth near the romulan Neutral Zone. Lots of McCoy angst. NEW CHAPPIE UP!Ch[t. 8!
1. Prologue

BR>Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Kirk, McCoy, Spock or any of the characters in Star Trek. I'm not associated with the creator or the T.V show. I wish I did!(lol)

Captain Kirk stared out into the dark vast of space. His head was throbbing like mad, but didn't showany signs of being uncomfortable. Mr. Sulu was at the helm, navigating at quick ease. He couldn't have a better crew. Just as things seemed easier, Mr. Spock spoke up. " Captain it seems that a planet near the Romulan neutral zone has a biological positive charge coming from it. " What is the name of the planet, Mr. Spock?" Kirk asked attentively. Spock checked his scanners. " It seems that their is no name..." "Yes, Spock?" Kirk said. " Sir, it seems the planet has been dead, for a time." " So there is no life on the planet at all?" Kirk replied. " Except for the illogical biological reading, apparently not Captain." Replied Spock. Before the Captain saida word, Spock said. " This planet has no name, but apparently it goes by what you call a nickname, "Matara Earthera." Kirkgot up from his chair, and looked into the scanner. He then looked up.Kirkanswered, " Meaning Dead Earth."

"_Space, the final frontier, these are the continuing voyages of the starship, Enterprise. Her ongoing mission, to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civiliazations, to boldly go where no man has gone before!"_

" **MATARA**"


	2. Funerals and Headaches

BR> Disclaimer: Again I don't own anyone or anything! Boy! If I did now that would be something.

" Funerals and Headaches"

" Spock, do you suppose Matara happened to sustain life before it?" Spock scanned the planet and looked for any positive variables the Captain had mentioned." Yes, but it seems the planet apparantly gave out before much complex life could evolve." " Mr. Spock how far from the planet are we?" replied the Captain. Spock scanned the computer. " Approxamently 4.7 hours from our current position Captain." Kirk thought for a moment. " Mr. Sulu plot course for planet " Matara Earthera", warp factor 8 then Mr. Sulu." " Captain? That would put us very close to the neutral zone." " Well, Mr. Sulu the planet is still in Federation space, I would like to check out the planet to see if it needs help. Now that is an order Liuetenent!" "Yes, Captain. Warp factor 8." " Mr. Spock, alert me when we reach " MATARA," I am going to my quarters." " Yes, Captain." Spock answered blankly. Kirk exited the bridge. Mr. Sulu plots the course. Mr. Chekov shook his head. " If I die, he's not coming to my funeral." " Why?" Mr. Sulu said." He'll be a danger to me and my casket." Chekov said as he lightly punded down on the control panel.Sulu laughed. " But what if you live?" " _If _I live." Sulu laughed. Kirk walked to his quarters passing sickbay. The doors opened and he plopped himself on his bed. He felt dizzy, and his head felt like it was going to explode. Why can't this headache go away! He thought to himself.

Don't worry Chapter 3 is coming up! Please review! Don't be shy.


	3. Doctor, Captain, and an Android?

BR> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of the wonderful characters that brought the show to life. Gene Rodenberry is spectacular!

In sickbay, McCoy was reading up on old charts, when he came across one very interesting. The patient's name was Derick Pollack. He suffered a head injury during the battle with the Orions, and died days later. He looked at his anatomy in the computer. " Bingo! Pollack wasn't human. " Why didn't he see this before, Bones wondered. No matter. He called the bridge. "McCoy to Brige, Captain Kirk?" Spock answered the call, " Sorry doctor, but the captain is in his quarters, apparantly waiting to arrive at " MATARA". " Thank you Officer Spock."

He flipped off the con, where in blazes is "MATARA?" McCoy flipped on the con again, " McCoy to Captain Kirk?" Kirk got up slowly and flipped on the con. " What is it Bones?" He asked with tiredness. " I found a very intersting case as I was looking through the old charts. You might want come and take a look. " Alright Bones, I will be right there." " Oh, and Jim? " " Yes, doctor." " When did the ship decide to take a trip to a planet " Matara?" " Later, Bones, I will be right there." They both flipped off the con.

Kirk exited his quarters and made his way down to Sickbay. The doors opened and he saw McCoy at his desk. " What is it Bones?" " Jim, where is " Matara?" " Near the Neutral Zone. The planet has an intersting signal coming from it." " Jim, some officers are still recovering from the Orion attack and now we go near the neutral zone?" " Bones, what did you find?" McCoy shot him an ill-faded look then sighed. " You remember Ensign Pollack?" " Yes, what about him?" " Apparently, he isn't human?" " What?" " He is an android of somesort. Not mentally or physically on the outside, but on the inside." " Here take a look at his anatomy structure." Kirk took a look. "You're right." He replied. When he got it up he had a slight dizzy spell. McCoy got a concerned look on his face. He started to get up. Kirk stumbled towards the door. " Jim, are you all right?" " Fine just a bad migraine that's all." Bones grabbed his arm. " Here, let me take a look at you, just to be safe, then I will give you something to stop the headaches and you will be right as rain." Bones took Kirk to one of the rooms and had him sit on one of the beds. He did a complete neuro examination. " Well," He said. " Nothing seems to be wrong with you. it is probably caused by stress. here you go Captain." He gave the captain some aspirin and a shot that made the pain disappear completely " Thanks Bones." Kirk said. " Probably that whole mix up with Starfleet, about the Orion problem. You think Ensign Pollack was a spy for the Orions?" " Maybe, can't be too sure, the machine is dead now." Spock to Captain Kirk?" Kirk went to the con on the wall and switched it on, " Kirk here." Captain, we are coming to a point of visual on the dead planet. " Thank you Spock, Kirk out." He flipped off the con.

"So this planet is dead?" Bones replied. " Yes," Answered Kirk." There is a life reading on it though." " Amazing, a dead planet in the middle of space. How is this possible?" " Doctor, as you know now, anything is possible in space." There was silence. " Well, Bones I am going to the bridge." As he turned to exit, McCoy replied, " If you get the headaches again come back." " Yes, Doctor." He smiled as he left Sickbay.


	4. On the Planet

Kirk left and made his way to the bridge. He entered and from the view screen he could see a dark, round shilloutted shape to the right. "Captain?" Spock said. " Yes Mr. Spock what is it?" " This might sound highly illogical but their is a settlement on the planet." " Can you pinpoint its location?" " No, but sensors show their is definently more than one biological energy. I am unsure why the sensors didn't pick it up earlier." " It doesn't matter." Kirk replied. At least we know what we are dealing with." Kirk thought for a moment. " Sulu, how long til we are in Matara's orbit?" " About 5.3 minutes captain." " Very good."

_Captain's log: Stardate 687.9 we are abiut to maintain orbit around the dead planet Matara. It seems even though the planet is not alive, it seems as though life is now on the surface of the planet. Although this doesn't seem like a risky exploration, it is. Apparantly the planet is near the Romulan Neutral Zone, so we must be careful if we are to remain and solve this problem..._

Bones entered the bridge to see the big round darkness that was called Matara. He could hardly believe his eyes. " Mr. Sulu are we in the planet's orbit?" Jim asked. Sulu was very puzzled, but after a belief delay. " Sulu?" Kirk asked. " Are we in the planet's orbit?" " Um...yes captain but I don't understand, if this planet is no longer living, why does it maintain an orbit?" Before Kirk answered. Spock replied, " It seems as though a device was built so the inhabitants can succesfully live on the planet."

"Jim, it is amazing." McCoy said. " An entire planet now dead, but now not one, but many signs of life on the surface." " Well Bones I suggested you get ready, because we are going down there." Spock you come with me,"

Kirk flips on the con, " Captain Kirk to Mr. Scott." Scotty is in the engine room. He too flips on the con," Scott here." " Have two security personal meet at the transporter room." " Yes, sir but sir isn't less a wee risky, it bein' near the Romulan Neutral Zone an' all that?" " Don't worry Scotty we will be well out of range of the zone far before they even notice." " Alrigh' sir you are the expert." " Scott out." Scotty flips off the con and on his way appoints two guards and the guards follow him to the transporter room.

Kirk gets up, and Bones and Spock follow. They three leave the bridge. " So it begins," Chekov says with a big breath. " Chekov, this is going to be easy, but I doubt that planet Matara, it seems unstable." " Well, I am thinking a 50-50, but really I have hope." " There you go Pavel. Thinking like a true officer." Yes, but I hope it doesn't stick" Sulu laughs.

" Scotty after we beam down take the Com." Kirk said. " Aye, Sir, be careful now." Jim smiles. " Energize." The captain said. Scotty flips the controls and Bones, Spock, Kirk and the two security guards beam down to the planet.

As they started to rematerialize they all found that the air was easily breathable. Their was no vegetation as far as they could all see, and their was just mountains and rock with orange dust. Mr. Spock got out his tricoder. He looked and nodded. " Signs of life are in the that direction Captain, about 4.2 kilometers." He pointed straight ahead. " Jim?" " Yeah Bones what is it?" "This seems so impossilble how is it are we breathing." " Well, Spock said their was a device, but I thought it was only around the living area." " It seems as though the inhabitants want to have Matara be breathable everywhere to have a much wider area for more life." Spock replied. " Well, let's check out the area." Kirk said.

Spock still had his tricorder out and scanning the whole area as they walked. They reached it and found small buildings that were white. Their was one larger one. Spock scanned the area. " There is a positive energy coming from the larger building structure that we scanned first." Kirk nodded his head and looked around. " Gibbons, Benon look over there. Jim pointed at a couple of the nearest buildings. " Oh, and make sure then to take a look at the rest of the area." The two guards nodded and went off to investigate.

" Bones you take a look at that building." He pointed to a round dome-like shape. " While Spock and I investigate the larger buliding." The doctor nodded and started to walk towards the dome. Spock and Kirk went towards the larger building. " Do you have any idea what the positive charge is Spock?" " Well, it could very well be the device that is sustaning life on this planet. Or perphaps a device fit for other purposes." Spock answered with no change of expression.

Kirk and Spock reached the door. They both armed themselves with their phasers. Kirk shot a look to Spock then quickly opened the door. It was a hallway, leading to various rooms. Spock and Kirk led themselves all the way down the hallway and found something very unbelievable.

BR> What is it? Any guesses? Let me know in your wonderful reviews. Thanks Sharvani for your review. I'm sure I can addin some more Kirk Angst

BR>Sharvani: Good story. I liked how you included the "Space-The final frontier" thing. The chapters are a tad short, but other than that, no complaints. Please update soon! I want to find out what this "dead earth" is. Oh, yeah...Kirk is my fav. character, so maybe you could put in a little kirk angst? Please? puppy dog eyes


	5. Files, Greenary, and a strange device

BR> I'm back from vacation and back to writing. Her is the fifth chapter. I know it's mega short, but I will post the 6th later tonight. That will be a bit longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Star Trek or it's characters, ships or etc..( I wish I did)!

File, Greenary, and a strange Device

Gibbons checked out the small building.

" Do you see anything in that one Greg?" Benon asked.

" No, it seems like your routine storage place. Their is food, but not enough to feed many."

" Well, that might be a question worth answering."

" What question, Paul?"

" Are these life forms really here to start a new settlement or, ..."

" Or what?"

" If the Romulans set a trap for the Federation."

" But this is Federation airspace, They would break the treaty if they crossed it."

" Don't you see? It is not far away from the border they could sneak in, and then sneak back out without noticing."

" Oh!"

Benon and Gibbons looked around the area some more. Benon took a look in a dark room in one of the smaller buildings. He turned the lights on and saw an old desk with a computer fixated on it. He went to check out.

Bones entered the dome building with his phaser in one hand. The room was dark. He walked further in and the lights came on by themselves. He saw that this place was a greenary.

" Amazing!" He said.

He put his phaser away and walked along the green pathes of flora and trees and brush. He made his way through and opened another door. He saw on the tables were cases. He looked on the lables and saw that they contained records. He went and opened one of the cases that labeled _top priority_. He browsed through the papers when he heard a noise. He looked up.

" Look at it Spock!" Kirk replied. He scanned the tricorder.

" Well, this must be the device that is supporting life. " It is believed to be called a Elthora."

" Yes, " Kirk said.

The Elthora had two glassy glistened sides and two others as well. In the middle showed a bright blue light. It was placed in a connectional tube. That was fed through glass tubes to all the buildings and there was one that led straight up into the atmosphere.

" I don't understand."

" Don't understand what Captain?"

"If our scanners read more life forms. Where are they?"

Br> Sorry this one is soo short I wanted to split it up. Keep Reviewing and I will update soon. Jamie


	6. Trouble on the Planet

BR> What's Bones up to? You'll what happens to him in this chapter. This one is a bit longer and pretty good too! Thanks for reading muy story Sharvani! I owe ya one! ( jumps up and down).

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek! ( I want to! Puppy dog eyes).

The computer Benon was looking at had files, but as he trid to retrieve them it seems as though they were encrypted with some sort of code. He found another file labeled "MATARA" he commanded the computer to open it and it replied. The computer told him how the device in the larger buliding worked and how a group called the Fronins wanted to start a new life with this dead Earth. He thought to himself. I have never heard of the Spieces called the Fronins. He took the file out of hte computer and met up with Gibbons.

" What is it Paul?"

" Greg, I think I found something. He held the computer chip up.

Bones went to investigate the noise. He tried to open a door which looked like it lead into a decompression chamber. He looked through the window. No one was in there. He was about to turn around when someone hit him on the head and knocked him out. The doctor's mind grew blank. All he could see was sandles and the huge door closing. Bones got to his senses a few minutes later and got up. He kept banging on the door trying to call for help.

Then he saw a figure, he couldn't see, but he knew it was a humanoid of some type. It also was a man. Or well, it looked like it. He pushed a button then pulled a lever. The doctor began to feel very strange. He a slight piercing sound. He covered his ears in pain. Then all of a sudden he could feel things inside of him. He grew very weak and fell to the floor. The figure then left. Leaving McCoy in the chamber.

Benon and Gibbons made their way up to the larger building. They went inside and followed the hallway all the down. When they saw the Elthora they awed at it. Kirk looked at them

" Gibbons, Benon what did you find?"

" Well, Captain it seems that this chip has all the information you ned on his device and why this is all here. Although.."

"Although what Ensign?"

" Well, Captain, I think it is a trick by the Romulans."

" Well, we will find more out as we go along."

" Aye, Sir."

" Good, Spock did you pick on any life from readings?"

" Yes, but very vague as though it or who doesn't want to be found."

" Right, we still have questions that need answering." He looked around with a puzzled look on his face. " Has any of you" He pointed to Gibbons and Benon.

" Seen Dr. McCoy lately?"

" No, sir." Benon answered. Kirk went out the larger buildig followed by Spock and the two security guards. Kirk entered the dome building. He was nowhere to be found.

" Check the other buildings" Kirk asked of the guards. They nodded and went back out.

" Spock where is he?" Spock checks his tricorder.

" It seems Captain that I can't pinpoint him."

The doctor woke up in severe pain he looked out to see Jim and Spock.

" _Why can't they see me?"_ He thought. He looked around the chamber. Then turned back to the window.

" You want to see your friends again?" The doctor turned around.

" What are you doing? Why are you keeping me here?"

" It is obvious that you are fit for a purpose."

" What in blazes are you talking about?"

The humanoid got a device. He pressed a couple of buttons aand he and Bones were trsansported somwhere else.


	7. Fronions, A Hologram, and a Romulan ship

Sharvani! Thanx for the hug! Anywho here is Chapter 7. You finally get a glimpse of the mysterous lifeform or should I say, lifeforms. Thanx for reviewing to Argeliaand I am glad you are both interested in my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Star Trek characters created by Gene Rodenberry! Go Red Shirts! Everything belongs to him and thier company, yada..yada..yada:)lol

Fronions, a Hologram, and a Romulan Ship?

"Captain?" Spock asked.

He pointed to the chamber McCoy was just in. Kirk turned around to see the same chamber too! The walked up and looked inside. No one was there.

" Captain, it seems this chamber was under some form of cloaking device or a mere perception so others don't see it."

" What do you suppose it is, used for experiments?"

Kirk had looked at all the greenary as they came in.

" It could be for medicine."

" Explain Captain."

" Well, back on Earth, we used to make medicines by using wild plants."

" That methoed seems illogical, wouldn't that create a risk if the medicine didn't work properly?"

" Yes, but it wsa used anyway."

" CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN!"

Kirk heard Gibbons call.

Spock and Kirk ran through the greenary and back out the building when they came out they saw Gibbons.

" What is it ensign?"

"I saw something go into the larger building. It.."

"AHHHHHHH!"

A voice screamed in horror.

Everyone ran in the direction of the scream. They ran in yet a smaller building. Inside Benon was lying on the floor. Spock had on an extra scanner and scanned Benon.

" Captain, he's dead."

" What killed him Spock? Check his functions!"

Spock scanned.

" Impossible sir."

" What do you mean Spock?"

" Their isn't any tissue left"

" What?" Spock looked at his tricorder.

" Still reading the lifeform where we found the device Captain."

" Good I want answers."

They all ran to the larger building and found a humanoid. She had brown hair and was dressed in a gown apparent to the type on her planet.

" Gentlemen, " She said.

" What happened to Benon? Where is Doctor McCoy!"

" I do not know who you are talking about. We mean you no harm, we are Fronions , we are a peaceful people."

"Peaceful? What about my guard? You call that peaceful?"

" I understand you can't be fooled. We areresearching on this planet to find a cure we tried it on your guard while he was in one of the buildings, but it seems the disease was more powerful than we thought and it killed him. We never go the chance to adminster theantidotethat might have cured him."

" Where is Dr. McCoy?" Kirk replied impatiently.

" Dr. McCoy. I tell you I have no idea where your.."

Kirk starts grabbing her arms when Spock spoke up.

" She doesn't know Captain."

He let go.

" Grye! Of course! He might know."

" Where is Grye?" Asked Kirk. She closed her eyes.

" He is..he is not here ."

" You mean, not in this settlement?"

"Yes, he is in the outskirts, with someone else."

" Will you show us?"

Kirk asked almost begging her.She looked at the crew.

" Yes, of course."

She walked out, followed by Kirk , Spock and Gibbons. They followed her past the buildings and farther into the outskirts. At last before Kirk doubted that they would never get there, he saw a shape ahead. As it got closer he made out the humanoid Grye, but who was the other? They stood face to face. They saw just a shadow, not even the face or his distinctions.

" Hara, who are these people?"

Asked the humoniod Grye.

" I am Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S Enterprise. We come in peace, we are trying to find our friend, Doctor McCoy."

"Dr. McCoy, oh you mean him. A beam shot down and showed McCoy emotionless staring at all of them.

" What have you done to him?"

Kirk demanded. Seeing his friend, staring at him, he wasn't sure if was still alive. He didn't look real.

" In good time Captain."

Grye got out his own phaser and shot it at Gibbons, it was set to kill. In that time Kirk got out his weapon.

" Captian I suggest you put that away."

" Put yours away too!"

" As you wish."

They all put their phasers away. Kirk walked up to Bones and tried to grab his arm , but he went right through him.

"A hologram, Captain."

" What is going on here? I want answers!"

Before Kirk could say no more. Grye merely smiled and they were all beamed up to another ship.

As the rematerialized they found themselves on a Romulan Ship.

"I guess your guard Benon was right. It was a trap."

Spock said almost sounding a bit; human.

" Take them away!"

Gyre commanded.

As the were all in the brig, Kirk spoke to the so called Grye.

" Where is my medical officer? "

He demanded.

" You really want to know Captain? Well, he is undergoing testing or so you would say. I hope you know what happened to Benon. Let's just say we are testing a new killer."

" What about the planet? "

"We used that as a testing ground so in case curious ships came by they thought of it as a new settlement."

He laughed.

" I will enjoy killing you soon enough."

Kirk turned around. He took a deep breath.

" Well, Captain we are in somwhat of a predicament . "

"Yes, I know Spock! Wait I have an idea!"

Before he muttered a single word the ship began to rumble.

"Looks like the Enterprise found this ship, Captain."

Spock replied.

A few moments later a nother surge hit and the beam around the prison was disabled. Kirk and Spock gathered up their things that rested askew on the brig table.Kirk grabbed the communnicator and flipped it open.

"Kirk to Scotty? "

After what seemed like an enternity of waiting, Scotty responded.

"Aye, sir Where are ya? We tried reaching you but we couldn't get through. We wanted to tell ya that..."

" That a Romulan Starship is on the border of the Neautral Zone and fired at you."

" Correct Captain, how did ya? "

" Scotty I want you to cease fire! "

" But, Captain!"

"That's an order Mr. Scott!"

" Aye, Sir."

He stopped firing.

BR There you have it! Where is Doctor McCoy? concerned look on face. We wil surely know! I hope you like it! Keep reviewing. I am spreading the chapters out to make the story a bit lengthy and fun. I will update soon!

Sharvani  
2005-07-20  
ch 5, signed

Good job with making the chapters longer :) You're doing a good job of keeping me hooked on this fanfic. What are these mysterious life forms? I can't wait to find out, please update soon!

P.S. Thanks for replying to my request! hugs MerryPippinLuver

Ariennye Dhivae Argelia  
2005-07-16  
ch 6, signed

Huh... small chapters avoid boring!  
And.. a good writer as you makes his readers imagine a full Trek universe around the plot.


	8. A Risky Situation

Br> Hello people! I am back! Here is another chapter for you trekkies right now!McCoy ye,s, there is McCoy angst!

Keep reviewing Sharvani and everyone ! Jamie

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or is characters. Except for for Gyre and Hara...yes!

A Risky Situation

McCoy opened his eyes. The sensation felt like something was eating away at something. He couldn't feel his body. His head was in pain. He couldn't even diagnose what was happening to him. He felt weak. He was wondering wher Jim, or Spock was. He hoped they were alright. He saw his tricorder, scanner and communicator on a table outside what looked like another chamber. Something was happening to him that was imoprtant to these people. But What?

"Gyre, I didn't know you were a Romulan, you tricked me! I thought this was for research, I didn't want you to hurt them!"

Hara said.

" I had to they are the Federation, they ruined our mission of conquering planets by issuing these treaties. They are the ones that should be punished!"

" I thought you would cure that guard, but you let him die, and the other one you vaporized! Why do you kill! It is awful. I thought we were in this together ! For peace.

" This Hara was a ploy, a trap for the federation. " remember when I told you after I came to this planet."

" I thought it wasn't true!" She said.

" Luckily we were able to capture one of their best ships." "

Commander Gyre the Enterprise has ceased firing."

" It looks as the legendaery Enterprise has means to surrender. Let them have some time to recouperate, we did hit them pretty bad. Then will discuss our terms." Gyre said with an evil smile.

" I don't want you doing this, you...you...Murderer!"

Hara ran out of the bridge. The guard next to the door was about to go after her, but Gyre gave the signal not to. " Let her go! I will kill her anyway." Hara ran down the hallway crying. She felt so betrayed.

Kirk and Spock were about to run out the door when two Romulans came. They were about to shoot, when Kirk said,

" I surrender!"

Spock then came from behind them and gave them a Vulcan grab pinch. Spock and Kirk changed into the Romulan uniforms and then had no problem getting through the highway. Just as they were about to turn the corner they ran into Hara.

" Oh, Captain."

" Why did you do this?"

" This isn't my fault it is Gyre's I had no idea he was a Romulan. Please, I'll..I'll.show you to Dr. McCoy."

" Very well, " Kirk said.

They made their way to the Romulan sick bay. Gyre had a hot feeling running through his veins.

" Leuitenant Rhyed! Take the Com." He exited the bridge and made his way toward Sickbay. He entered the sick bay doors and reached McCoy.

Hara reached the Sick bay doors. Both Spock and Kirk got out their Phasers. The door whoosed open and they saw the chamber. The door was opened. Kirk and Spock followed Hara and were shocked at who they saw.

Gyre administred something in the doctor's mouth.

" What did you do to him!" Kirk demanded. " Why Captain Kirk. Funny how you escaped. Oh, I think you are too late now the doctor is now with the disease." " Disease, What are you talking about?"

" The Thalis"

" The what?"

" Captain if I may the disease known as Thalis is caught by invisble insects that when digested the start eating away at the live tissue. It was named after the plat Thatllium where it was first discovered."

Spock replied.

" Very good Mr. Spock, now if you harm me in any way I wil surely kill the doctor with this." He held out a bottle filled with a red serum.

" One injection of this and your doctor is gone!"

Gyre laughed. He placed the serum bottle in the injectore and got it ready in case Kirk tried anything on him. Just as he was staring at Kirk a large hand grabbed Gyre and wrestled him to the ground and gave him a Vulcan grab pinch. He was motionless on the floor.

" Thank you Mr. Spock."

" My pleaseure. Captain" Kirk went to Bones. Spock had grabbed the doctor's belongings and gave McCoy a full scan.

" Jim,"

" What is it Spock?"

"The infesties have eaten through most of his organs, Their isn't a good chance he might live.

He's dying, Jim"

" But are you sure. Can't you do anything"

" Jim..." Kirk and Spock looked at Bones. Kirk went ot Bones's side.

" I had no idea... I thought it was.."

Bones started coughing violently. Kirk held Bones's head. He then looked at Spock, Spock, shook his head.

" What is going on?"

Bones said.

" Bones, we are on a Romulan vessel, apparently that so called Froninon, is not what he seems."

Bones slowly turned his head.

" I never knew about...about this one. I could have..could have.."

Bones coughed again this time it was Spock who held him.

" Brings us back to old times eh..Spock" Bones's closed his eyes.

Jim looked at Hara.

" How long?" he asked her.

" Soon."

" We need to get him back to the ship."

" NO! Captain. Even with all your advanced medicine their isn't anything that can cure this type of disease."

" She's right Jim.."

Bones spoke again this time he sounded weaker.

" Their is a cure, but.."

" But what Hara!" Jim asked.

" It hasn't been tested yet."

" Well, we could give it a shot."

" Another risk, Jim?"

" Yes Spock it is the only chance we got. But first we must get the ship's bridge."

" Follow me, " Hara said.

" Spock get Bones to the transporter room and wait for my signal."

" Yes, Captain."

Hara and Kirk made their way to the bridge.

Whoo hoo! Almost to the end! So excited!

Review review!

Have a great fall!Jamie


End file.
